Shinji Todopoderoso
by Ferovz
Summary: Shinji ha tocado fondo después de matar a Kaworu. Con una Mistato distanciada, una Asuka en coma y una Rei a la que no puede ver, Shinji conoce a un hombre que le dará el regalo de la intervención divina... para su uso personal!
1. Capitulo 1

**Shinji Todopoderoso**

**Capitulo 1**

Escrito por: UnderAGlassMoon

Traducido por: Ferovz

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Neon Genesis Evangelion no me pertenece, así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Ellos pertenecen a Anno y su equipo en Gainax.

* * *

Shinji Ikari caminaba solo por las orillas del lago que fue creado por la autodestrucción del Evangelion Unidad 00. El recordó cuando, caminando por esas orillas, vio la figura de Kaworu Nagisa, tranquilamente tarareando la 9ª Sinfonía de Bethoven, Oda a la Alegría. Con la vista en el lago, recordó la colosal ciudad que solía estar en su lugar, construida sobre ciencia y tecnología. Ahora, no quedaba nada. Todo se había ido, como pisadas en la arena, borradas por las olas.

Además de esto, el apenas podía hablar con Misato, y estaba seguro de que era gracias a él que ya no pudieran relacionarse. Shinji sabia que Kaji estaba muerto y que Misato estaba afligida por eso, y aun, Shinji todavía sentía que podía culparse a si mismo por el animo de Misato. Asuka estaba en el hospital en estado catatónico, insensible a todo y a todos. Shinji quería correr hacia ella, decirle que la necesitaba, pero no tenia sentido. Él debió haberle dicho esas cosas cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Ahora, si le decía algo a Asuka, no tendría respuesta. Era demasiado tarde.

Junto con eso, Shinji había descubierto la verdadera naturaleza de Rei Ayanami. Había descubierto que Rei Ayanami era simplemente un clon desechable. Lo que era más preocupante, era el hecho de que ella fue parcialmente clonada de su propia madre. Shinji nunca había entendido por que se sentía tan comprometido hacia ella, pero ahora sabía por que. Era el saber eso que hacia que ahora rechazara a Rei. Él no podía siquiera imaginar que debería decirle. La ultima ves que Shinji y Rei conversaron, fue después de cuando ella se había encontró con vida después de la autodestrucción de la Unidad 00. Eso fue antes de que la Dr. Ritsuko Akagi le mostrara a él y a Misato, la habitación donde Reis de repuesto eran guardadas. Desde entonces, Shinji apenas podía siquiera mirar a Rei sin recordar las horribles imágenes de sus cuerpos rompiéndose y descomponiéndose justo en frente de sus ojos.

Y luego estaba el padre de Shinji. Desde que Gendo Ikari obligara a Shinji atacar a Toji, sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás para su padre. Él sabía que su padre había ordenado la activación del sistema sustituto. Shinji sabia que no había tenido nada que ver con eso. Sin embargo, una ves mas Shinji encontraba conveniente culparse a si mismo, y también culpar a su padre. Decidió que odiaba a su padre desde ese día, que estaba dispuesto a matarlo, pero ahora Shinji ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿Realmente tenia lo necesario para matar a su propio padre, a pesar de lo que había pasado? Él no lo sabía.

Shinji ya no sabía nada. Solo sentía deseos de yacer allí y morir lenta y dolorosamente. No quería que su muerte fuera rápida. No quería que su muerte fuera sin dolor. Quería que la muerte lo torturara, que jugara con él, que fuera lo mas dolorosa posible. Shinji quería volver a la nada. Ya no quedaba nada para Shinji. Sus amigos se habían ido. Rei era una mera creación humana. Asuka estaba en coma. Misato no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Su padre había logrado mostrar más abandono y desprecio por Shinji que nunca. Shinji no tenia nada. Todo lo que el conocía fue barrido en frente de sus ojos.

"No tengo nada", murmuro Shinji, en medio de lagrimas que corrían por su rostro hacia las aguas del cráter que una ves fue la ciudad de Tokio-3. Entonces miro hacia el limpio cielo azul, que poseía una paz y tranquilidad que se veía ensombrecida por la muerte y destrucción en la tierra. Shinji, mirando hacia arriba, comenzaba a preguntarse acerca de las historias acerca del Cielo y de Dios. ¿Había realmente un Dios? se preguntaba. Sin embargo, para el fue fácil responder sus propias preguntas. "No, no había ningún Dios", dijo Shinji con amargura. "Ningún Dios haría esto, nunca ni a nadie".

Shinji se detuvo, mirando las nubes en el cielo. No obstante, no habían aves o cualquier sonido discernible creado por animales. Incluso las eternas cigarras apenas se escuchaban en la escena. "Si existe un Dios", continuo Shinji, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, ni siquiera a si mismo, "entonces debe tener un cruel sentido del humor, haciendo el cielo tan azul sobre un lugar tan horrible. Este lugar solo me trae dolor y muerte. ¿Por que Dios haría algo así, si realmente existiera? ¿Por que me haría pasar por todo lo que sufrí?". Shinji puso las manos en los bolsillos y pateo violentamente la arena. "Si yo fuera Dios, nunca dejaría que alguien pasara por lo mismo que yo", murmuro Shinji.

"¿Eso es así?" pregunto una voz detrás de Shinji. El chico giro su cabeza al rededor sin encontrar a nadie. Shinji recorrió con la vista el horizonte, pero pronto asumió que solo había escuchado esa voz y que todo estaba en su cabeza. "Oye hijo, aquí detrás" dijo la misma voz. Shinji se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia el gran cráter lleno de agua. Esta ves, vio un hombre de pie, con el agua a los tobillos. Era de piel negra, alrededor de los sesenta y vestía un traje blanco. Además, poseía una extraña semejanza con Morgan Freeman.

"¿Te importaría acompañarme en una caminata, Shinji?" le pregunto.

"¿Como... como sabes mi nombre?" dijo Shinji, tartamudeando un poco.

El mayor rió un poco y dijo, "Solo digamos, Shinji, que conozco un montón de cosas. De todas formas ¿Me acompañaras a esa caminata o me voy a quedar aqui en el agua con mis pies arrugados?"

"¡Ah...!" dijo Shinji, avanzando apresuradamente para alcanzar al hombre. "Uh, ok, lo acompaño."

El hombre camino hacia su izquierda mientras Shinji caminaba a su lado, no sabiendo muy bien por que lo acompañaba ni tampoco quien era esa persona. "¿Quien es usted?" preguntó mientras caminaban ociosamente.

"Bueno, no suelo revelar mi identidad fácilmente" dijo el hombre mientras soltaba otra ligera risa. "Pero aquí tienes una pista. Todos me conocen."

"¿Todos lo conocen?" preguntó Shinji en un tono confuso.

"Así es, todos me conocen. No por la razón correcta en muchos casos, pero no obstante todos me conocen."

"No se donde comenzar" suspiró Shinji. "¿Es usted un político?"

El viejo se detuvo y rompió a reir en carcajadas, teniendo que inclinarse sujetandose de sus rodillas por reírse tan fuerte. "¡Haha! ¡Esa estuvo buena Shinji!" le respondió. "No soy muy político, pero fue un buen intento. ¡Vaya! ¡Hace tiempo que no me reía de esa forma!"

"Entonces no se" dijo Shinji. "¿A quien conocerían todos?"

"Yo no se. ¡Vamos dime tu!"

"Estoy intentando pensar... pero es un momento un poco difícil para mi ahora" explico Shinji. "Todo es tan confuso... no puedo ni pensar correctamente."

"Si, Shinji, se que has pasado por mucho, con Evangelion y todo" señalo el hombre.

Shinji giro su cabeza para hacer frente al hombre con una expresión de pura sorpresa. "¡¿Usted sabe del Eva?!" exclamó Shinji.

"Ya dije que conozco un montón de cosas, ¿no?" dijo el mayor, con lo que quedaba de las risas de la sugerencia de Shinji de que el fuera un político.

"Si, pero eso no explica como es que sabe sobre el Eva" señalo Shinji.

"¿Ni como se acerca de Misato, Asuka, Rei, Toji, Kaworu, tu padre y tu madre?" añadió el hombre.

Shinji se paro en seco. "¿Usted sabe acerca de todo?" preguntó.

"Yo se todo acerca de ti, Shinji, desde el momento en que fuiste concebido. Yo se todo acerca de tu madre y tu padre, acerca de Misato, Asuka, Rei, todos" dijo el hombre. "¿Alguna idea sobre quien soy aun?"

"Aun no tengo idea... ¿Estoy soñando o algo?" dijo Shinji, ya totalmente confuso.

"No, no te preocupes, no estas soñando" dijo el hombre, tranquilizando al muchacho. "Shinji. Yo soy Dios."

Shinji no estaba tan seguro de eso. "Un momento ¿Dices que eres Dios?" preguntó. "¿Entonces como es que se parece Morgan Freeman?"

"¿Sabes como es que dicen que cree el hombre a mi imagen y semejanza? Pues bien, yo cree a Morgan Freeman casi exactamente a mi imagen" respondió Dios con una sonrisa.

"Aun no estoy muy seguro" continuo Shinji. "¿Como puedo saber que simplemente usted es Morgan Freeman?"

"Por que Morgan Freeman no puede hacer esto" dijo Dios. Él chasqueo sus dedos y de repente Shinji se encontró parado en las doradas arenas de una isla Caribeña. Shinji estaba con la boca literalmente abierta. "Bastante ingenioso, ¿Eh?" rió Dios.

"Ok, creo que estoy convencido" dijo Shinji, tratando de cerrar su boca.

"Eso es bueno" dijo Dios. "Siéntete libre de tirar tus zapatos y caminar por el agua. Es absolutamente esplendida en esta época del año."

Sin razón para no hacerlo, Shinji se saco sus zapatos y camino por el agua del mar, sintiendo las suaves olas bañar sus tobillos. Incluso la arena era suave. "¡Wow! El agua es tan calida".

"Es perfecta ¿eh?" dijo Dios, caminando en el agua junto con Shinji. "Varios miles de millas en esa dirección esta América. Aun mas allá en esa dirección se encuentra África. Si vas un poco mas arriba te encontraras a Europa."

"¿Y puede llevarnos allá en un instante?" preguntó Shinji.

"Así es. Ni siquiera tengo que chasquear los dedos. Solo hago eso para darle efecto. A Moisés lo impresioné especialmente con eso" dijo Dios.

Shinji reía mientras corría por el agua, salpicando el liquido cristalino en el aire húmedo y tropical mientras lo hacia. Parecía haberse olvidado de sus problemas, pero de nuevo, no muchas personas eran recibidas por Dios. "Me alegra ver que lo estas disfrutando, Shinji" le dijo Dios.

"Gracias" dijo Shinji. "Sabe, para ser honestos, no se que decir al conocer a Dios."

"No tienes que decir nada, Shinji. Solo soy un tipo normal... en cierto modo" dijo Dios con una pequeña risa ahogada.

"¿Por... por que vino a hablar conmigo?"

"Bueno ¿Que no es obvio?" pregunto de vuelta Dios.

"Eh... bueno... realmente no lo es"

"Bien, piensa acerca de lo que decías antes de que viniera por estos lados"

"Yo estaba... hablando de que Dios no existía realmente" contesto Shinji.

"¿Y...?" dijo Dios, girando su antebrazo derecho para que Shinji continuara.

"Y que si yo fuera Dios, no dejaría que nadie pasara por nada de lo que pasé"

"¡Bingo!" grito Dios con una sonrisa. "Diste justo en el clavo".

"Entonces ¿Fue por eso que viniste a verme?"

"No realmente. Recibo de eso todo el tiempo" le respondió Dios "Pero me sentí atraído por ti Shinji. Tu has pasado bastante, mas que cualquier muchacho de catorce años promedio. Se te dio la tarea de defender la humanidad, pero también, sin saberlo, llevando a la Tierra hacia un Tercer Impacto."

"¡¿Que yo estaba qué?!" exclamó Shinji.

"No sabias eso, pero tu padre y un grupo de personas conocidas como SEELE habían planeado iniciar un Tercer Impacto una ves que todos los Ángeles fueran derrotados. De todas formas, eso esta fuera de cuestión. Se te dio la tarea de pilotear el intento del hombre de crear su propio Dios, al que ellos apodaron Evangelion. Por el Evangelion, has sufrido un dolor como ninguno. Viste a tus amigos ser atacados por ángeles en incluso por su propia especie. Has experimentado mas tormento que el que la mayoría de las personas sufrirían en toda su vida, en tan solo un par de meses, pero nunca te habías quejado de mi hasta ese momento, cuando todo estaba absolutamente en punto muerto. Eso me hizo sentir curiosidad, y créeme, mi curiosidad es algo difícil de atraer. Tú atrajiste mi curiosidad por que estuviste muchas veces en frente de la adversidad, y solo apretabas tus dientes a través de todo. ¿Decías que no podías creer como yo podría hacerte pasar por todo eso? Bien, soy culpable de los cargos. Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento en este planeta es mi culpa. El mundo fue echo imperfecto, y fue echo así por una razón. Puedes culparme por todo tu dolor si lo deseas, pero es solo la forma en la que hice a la humanidad. Después de eso, de alguna forma deje a la humanidad a su suerte, solo revisándolos de ves en cuando."

"¿Así que dejo que la humanidad siguiera su curso?" pregunto Shinji.

"Exacto, así que todo lo que ocurre es mi culpa, pero de la forma en que lo veo, imperfección es belleza. ¿No te parece?"

"Tal ves si".

"Entonces, aquí estas, en algo lejano a un mundo perfecto, casi a punto de quebrarte, cuando decides que si tú fueras yó, no permitirías que ni una persona sufriera lo mismo. Estoy interesado en ver como logras eso, Shinji."

"¡¿Que tu estas que?!" exclamo Shinji.

"Tu vas a tener mi trabajo por un tiempo. De todas forma necesito unas vacaciones" reitero Dios.

"¡Espere un segundo! ¡¿Que significa eso de que voy a tener su trabajo?!" grito Shinji.

"Bueno, tu recibes todos mis poderes y habilidades y haces lo que quieras con ellas mientras duran mis vacaciones. Incluso te pondré un poco mas atrás en el tiempo para hacerte las cosas más fáciles, cosa que no suelo hacer" explico Dios.

"¡¿Me vas a enviar de vuelta en el tiempo?!"

"Así es" dijo Dios con una amplia sonrisa. "Eso claro, si aceptas tomar mi trabajo".

"Yo... yo... ¡Yo lo haré!" dijo Shinji totalmente decidido.

"Eso es genial Shinji" dijo Dios con un suspiro de alivio. "Mi trabajo se estaba poniendo bastante difícil también, eso con Segundo Impacto y ataques de ángeles. Un montón de que cuidar. De todas formas, buena suerte con todo Shinji. Regresaré cuando regrese."

"Muchas gracias, Dios" dijo Shinji, dándole la mano a Dios.

"Si necesitas ponerte en contacto conmigo, ya sabes que hacer"

"¡Espere! ¡No se como! ¿Como le contacto?"

"Solo reza Shinji... solo reza".

* * *

Shinji despertó y se encontró bajo un techo familiar, lo cual era un cambio agradable. Era la habitación compartida suya y de Asuka, aparentemente en la fecha en que luchaban contra el 7º ángel, aquel que podía dividirse en dos. Encontró extraño estar de vuelta en un momento en que tenia pocas preocupaciones, en comparación a lo que se vería obligado a hacer frente. Pero al mismo tiempo, aun tenia la molesta duda de que lo que había vivido fuera solo un sueño. Un gran producto de su imaginación. A pesar de sus dudas, el hecho de que el tiempo que iba desde su llegada a Tokio-3 hasta el punto en que se encontró con Dios estaba claramente implantado en su memoria, y parecían ser meses, lo cual era testamento del hecho de que todo eso no había sido un sueño.

Shinji no tenia ganas de levantarse y siguió tendido allí, con la vista en el techo. Todo debería haberse visto surrealista y fuera de lugar, pero por el contrario, todo parecía demaciado real. Shinji se sentía como en su casa, tumbado con las sabanas cubriendo sus rodillas, su cabeza en la almohada, y su mano derecha en el pecho izquierdo de Asuka.

_¿Mi mano derecha en el pecho izquierdo de Asuka? Momento... ¡Eso no puede estar bien!_ Pensó Shinji, con su cerebro repentinamente entrando en sobre marcha. Pero era demasiado tarde. "Ah... buenos días" murmuro Asuka antes de sentir una ligera presión en cierta parte de su anatomía. Lo correcto habría sido pretender que seguía dormido, pero Shinji no pudo pensar a tiempo "¿¿¿SOBRE QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS JUGANDO???" bramo Asuka, antes de desatar su furia sobre el muchacho.

Después de recibir una paliza de la buena, Shinji fue lanzado de cabeza por la puerta principal del departamento de Misato, con sangre saliendo torrencial de todo lugar posible y su cara púrpura por los moretones. "¡¡¡NI SIQUIERA PIENSES EN VOLVER HASTA QUE ESTE LISTA PARA NO ESTAR FURIOSA CONTIGO!!!" grito Asuka antes de azotar la puerta al cerrar.

"Argh..." gimió Shinji en toda su agonía. "Desearía que el dolor se fuera"

Y así nada mas, el dolor se fue. Shinji yació allí, ligeramente confundido de no sentir las sensaciones de dolor que su cuerpo le enviaba a su cerebro, diciéndole que había sido mutilado. Todo se había ido. Shinji se levanto sacudiéndose y preguntándose si esto tenía algo que ver con su conversación con Dios. Para averiguarlo, decidió iniciar una caminata por Tokio-3.

Shinji emprendió su marcha hacia la ciudad, pero se sentía molesto por tener que hacer el esfuerzo de caminar. Mientras avanzaba pesadamente, él deseo que algún conocido pasara por allí y le diera un aventón. Antes de darse cuenta, sintió el profundo rugido del motor de un deportivo a su derecha. "¡Hey Shinji! ¡Aquí Kaji! ¿Bajas a la ciudad? ¡Si es así, te llevo de una carrera!" Shinji corrió y saltó en el lado del pasajero del auto de Kaji, y una ves que estuvo sentado con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, dio una sonrisa torcida.

Shinji se sintió hambriento después de que Kaji lo dejara, y entro a un restorán de los alrededores a servirse el desayuno. Él ordeno el desayuno más caro del menú, junto con un expreso doble. Devoro su desayuno antes de esperar la cuenta, para ver si no solo era la buena suerte de su lado en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. "Gracias por comer con nosotros, señor" dijo el camarero. "aquí esta la cuenta" dejandola en frente de Shinji. Él, por el contrario, solo lo miraba con cierta idea en mente.

Antes de darse cuenta, el administrador, un hombre regordete con una cabeza ligeramente calva y un rostro que fácilmente tendia a sonrojarse, estaba junto al camarero con un rostro jovial. "Hey ¡Este chico debe ser el primer cliente de su edad que hemos tenido! Por eso, la comida corre por cuenta de la casa" declaro. Shinji sonrió, sabiendo que era omnipotente.

Shinji salio del local con la barriga llena, y después de pasar por un grifo, apunto hacia el. El grifo estallo lanzando un gran chorro de agua, que fue a dar sobre la camiseta blanca de una muy atractiva estudiante universitaria, que ademas poseía busto bastante grande. Al mismo tiempo, ella caminaba sobre una reja de alcantarilla y su falda voló hacia arriba, haciendo que tratara de volver a bajarla. Shinji se dio la vuelta y vio a la muchacha, sonriendo antes de volver a su camino.

Shinji realmente estaba metiéndose en su papel de ser todopoderoso. Caminaba con una nueva sensación de confianza y podía sonreír fácilmente. Avanzo a lo largo de la calle, sonriendo mientras se cruzaba con personas que le sonreían de vuelta. Estaba seguro de que las cosas iban a cambiar.

"¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Ese ladrón se lleva mi bolso!" chillo una mujer. Shinji miro a su izquierda y vio una considerablemente atractiva, casi al mismo nivel que Misato, damisela en peligro corriendo detrás de un hombre cubierto por un pasamontañas. El ladrón tenía el bolso de la mujer agarrado bajo su brazo y corría directo hacia Shinji. Estaba a punto de pasar junto a él, cuando lo agarro por el brazo, lanzándolo con un gran giro al suelo. Con su brazo aun extendido, Shinji sostenía el bolso en su mano.

"¡Oh dios mió! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Como podría agradecértelo?" dijo la mujer, mientras tomaba de vuelta su bolso.

"Oh, no es necesario" dijo Shinji con su mejor tono masculino y superheroico.

"¡Eres tan amable!" De repente, ella lo agarro de las mejillas antes de darle un gran beso en los labios. "¡Ahí tienes! Se que no es suficiente, pero es una muestra de mi gratitud" dijo la mujer.

"Es mas que suficiente, señora" dijo Shinji, preguntándose como la mujer termino besándolo por su propia voluntad. El había usado sus poderes para detener al ladrón, pero todo lo que siguió ocurrió por si solo. Sonrió una vez más antes de seguir con su día.

Shinji se entretenía mientras iba probando sus poderes. Por ejemplo, se encontró una pareja en el parque besuqueándose en una banca. Mientras caminaba hizo que la banca se sacudiera, solo para ver como la pareja reaccionaba. Shinji luchaba por contener su risa en momentos como ese. También consiguió helado gratis de un vendedor, usando sus poderes para su propio beneficio en el momento justo. Le estaba encantando. Todo se hacia tan simple y fácil. Las personas serian amables con él, incluso si no lo hubieran querido en primer lugar. Shinji le agradeció a Dios una ves mas por la buena fortuna mientras se ponia en marcha para regresar. Pero antes, se detuvo frente a una tienda de flores y le echo el ojo a un racimo de rosas rojas. "Eh amigo, ¿Te gustan esas rosas?" pregunto el dueño de la tienda.

"En realidad, si" respondió Shinji, antes de dejar que sus poderes hicieran el resto.

"Sabes, solo llévatelas. Dáselas a esa persona especial en tu vida" dijo el dueño de la tienda mientras sonreia.

"¡Oh genial! ¡Muchas gracias!" dijo Shinji, sonriendo por que sus poderes habían trabajado una ves mas.

Cuando regreso al departamento de Misato, vio que Asuka estaba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada y un cartel que decía 'NO ENTRAR. SI TU ENTRAS Y TU NOMBE ES SHINJI, MORIRAS'. Shinji se encogió de hombros y fue a preparar el almuerzo. "Hmmm" pensó en voz alta. "¿Que podría preparar?" Entonces se rió, casi maniacamente, antes de empezar a preparar un buffet estilo Alemán para Asuka. No obstante, le resulto ser monótono, así que aceleró ligeramente el proceso haciendo que sus brazos trabajaran el doble de rápido. Antes de darse cuenta, Shinji había preparado un buffet estilo Alemán como Dios manda. Ya con la mesa preparada, dejo el racimo de rosas en el puesto de Asuka. Todo estaba listo. Ahora lo único que faltaba, era Asuka.

Mientras Shinji se acercaba a la puerta, decidió que no usaría sus poderes y dejaría que Asuka pensara por si misma. Seria injusto para ella si él hiciera que lo perdonara. Con cada paso que daba hacia la puerta de Asuka, se ponía más nervioso. Cada paso lo hacia sentir más y más inquieto. Sintió la primera gota de sudor bajando por su cara a un metro de llegar. Sintió su garganta secarse y que sus manos se cerraban. No era de extrañarse, ya que esa mañana Asuka lo había golpeado hasta dejarlo con una pizca de vida. ¿Quien iba a decir que ella no le daría un puñetazo en la cara y sin previo aviso en cuanto Shinji abriera la puerta?

Bien, era un riesgo que Shinji estaba dispuesto a tomar... de alguna forma. Antes de darse cuenta, Shinji estaba de pie justo en frente de la puerta de Asuka. Su mano derecha lentamente formo un puño y se preparo para golpear la puerta de la madriguera de la leona. Su brazo temblaba mientras lo levantaba, solo recordándole lo nervioso que realmente estaba. Respiro profundo, trago saliva y cruzo los dedos de su mano izquierda antes de golpear la puerta.

"¡¿Que pasa?!" preguntó la molesta voz de Asuka desde su guarida.

"Em, el almuerzo esta listo" dijo Shinji, con una voz que parecía un suspiro, pero no tan ruidoso.

"¡¿DIJE QUE QUÉ PASA?!" rugió Asuka, haciendo que Shinji literalmente saltara un metro hacia atrás.

"¡El almuerzo esta listo!" chillo Shinji como una niña pequeña.

Antes de darse cuenta, la puerta de Asuka se abrió. Y amigo, ella si que se veía enojada. Ella miro a Shinji a los ojos con una expresión que habría puesto de rodillas a cualquier exorcista, rogando por un juicio justo antes de que el demonio se lo comiera entero. Ella dio un paso hacia Shinji y él retrocedió uno, temiendo por su vida. Asuka gruño y él grito en un tono demasiado alto para un joven de su edad, dando un salto hacia atrás como una gacela asustada. Asuka continúo acercándose a Shinji, sus ojos enfurecidos fijos en su cuerpo acobardado. Él continuaba retrocediendo mientras ella se acercaba como un tigre al acecho, lentamente acorralando a su presa en una esquina donde estaría atrapada, lista para su ataque. Shinji tenía un gran problema con el estado animal de Asuka. _¿ELLA CREE QUE SOY EL ALMUERZO? _grito Shinji en su mente.

Asuka dio un gran paso hacia adelante y Shinji saltó agarrándose de una lámpara que colgaba del techo. Ella estaba apunto de arrancarlo de allí y mutilarlo una ves mas, tal como se lo merecía por poner sus manos remotamente cerca de su cuerpo perfecto, cuando vio la comida en la mesa.

Ella vio las rosas así como inmediatamente reconoció que la comida eran platos de su país natal. De repente, su expresión cambio. Su comportamiento malvado y animal se fue. Ella se calmo al instante, como si la bestia dentro de ella hubiera sido alcanzada por un dardo tranquilizante.

"¿Shinji?" pregunto Asuka.

"¿S-s-s-s-s-s-si?" lloriqueo Shinji, aun colgando de la lámpara.

"¿Tu preparaste esto?"

"Em, s-s-si"

"¿Y tu me trajiste esas flores?"

"Si" respondió mientras bajaba lentamente de la lámpara, sintiendo como si su peso fuera a romper el accesorio del techo.

Shinji se puso de pie y vio como Asuka miraba la comida en la mesa y luego las flores. Él contó que ella escaneaba todo por lo menos de tres veces. Entonces se dio vuelta, dándole a Shinji un susto. Ella no parecía nada de lo que había sido antes, cuando se veía como si se lo fuera a comer, pero tampoco se veía feliz. Ella camino hacia Shinji y el muchacho sintió como si sus piernas estuvieran atrapadas en cemento fresco, sin poder moverse.

Asuka levanto una mano y Shinji cerro los ojos, esperando un inminente puñetazo. Él espero y espero, pero el puño no parecía venir. En ves de eso, sintió la mano derecha de Asuka acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Cuando abrió sus ojos, sintió los labios de Asuka en su mejilla derecha, dándole un rápido beso. Ella en seguida retrocedió y Shinji vio como se estaba sonrojando. "Esto es... esto es encantador, Shinji" dijo Asuka, mirando alrededor de la habitación a cualquier parte menos a los ojos de Shinji, mostrando claramente que estaba ligeramente nerviosa. "Eres un completo idiota y un perdedor por lo que hiciste esta mañana, pero te perdono. La comida y las flores, es realmente encantador".

Shinji no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Asuka acababa de decir que él había echo algo encantador? A escondidas Shinji se pellizco el trasero, solo para estar seguro de que no era un sueño. Sintió el dolor. Estaba seguro de que no lo era. "Bien ¿Que estas esperando?" dijo Asuka, con un repentino cambio de tono "¡Vamos a comer!".

"Claro" dijo Shinji "A comer"

* * *

"¡Vaya! ¡Ustedes dos si que han mejorado esa rutina!" dijo una muy impresionada Misato Katsuragi. Shinji y Asuka habían demostrado su habilidad para realizar la coreografía de la secuencia de batalla con una audiencia. Rei, Hikari, Toji y Kensuke estaban presentes. "Muy impresionante" añadió Hikari, dándoles su aprobación con un aplauso.

"Shinji parece estar acercándose horriblemente a la demonio" murmuro Toji.

"Si, pero tienes que admitir que hicieron la rutina a la perfección" señalo Kensuke.

"¡Esa debe ser una señal de que lentamente la demonio esta poseyendo a nuestro amigo!"

"¡No digas esas cosas!" interrumpió Hikari.

"¿Quien te crees para decirme que decir y que no decir?" bramo Toji.

Pronto, todo se redujo a un caos total, con Shinji y Asuka sacudiendo sus cabezas mientras miraban. Rei permanecía indiferente a todo lo que ocurría. Shinji entonces pensó en algo que los callaría a todos. Mientras Toji y Hikari discutían con Kensuke fracasando miserablemente como mediador, Pen-Pen se tambaleo encima de la mesa y solto un sonoro "¡Wark!" para tener la atención de todos. Entonces, alcanzo con su aleta la lata de cerveza de Misato, la levanto y comenzó a bebérsela.

"¿Que clase de pingüino... bebe cerveza?" exclamo Toji.

"¡Oye! ¡Detente un segundo! ¡Esa es MI CERVEZA!" grito Misato, antes de comenzar un Royal Rumble con el pingüino por el premio definitivo de una lata de cerveza medio llena. Shinji y Asuka no pudieron más que reír ante el espectáculo de mascota contra su dueña, y Shinji lo hizo de tal manera que incluso Rei se uniera a las risas, lo cual fe el siguiente schock para todos.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en Rei "¿Que?" fue lo que la chica peliazul respondió, indignada por las miradas.

"Ayanami ¡Estabas riéndote!" señalo Kensuke.

"¿Y?" pregunto entonces Rei.

"Bueno... es solo... oh ¡Al diablo con eso!" ¡Rei puede reírse si quiere!" declaro Toji.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien!" vitoreo Misato después de levantar su lata de cerveza en el aire, con el pingüino aun pegado a ella. Shinji sonrió a su astucia y una ves mas se dijo que era genial ser todopoderoso.

* * *

Pronto llego la última noche antes de llevar a cabo la operación. Shinji tenía recuerdos de la última vez que había vivido eso. Por lo general, no eran buenos e involucraban angustia y sufrimiento. Pero angustia y sufrimiento eran una palabras que ya no estaban en el diccionario de Shinji. "¿Donde esta Misato?" le pregunto Asuka.

"¡Estara trabajando tarde!" respondió Shinji.

"¿Entones esta noche estaremos solos?"

"Así es"

Tal y como Shinji recordaba, Asuka tomo sus cobijas y fue a su propia habitación, tirándolas allí. Entonces cerró la puerta antes de abrirla de nuevo. Asuka estaba en cuatro y mostraba una considerable cantidad de escote. "Este es el impenetrable muro de Jericó. Shinji, Si te atreves..." Asuka dijo antes de que Shinji dejara de prestarle atención. Él estaba mirando hacia su blusa, tan pervertidamente como le era posible. Se preguntaba como seria si los pechos de Asuka fueran repentinamente más grandes, y vio como se aumentaban su tamaño ligeramente.

Asuka se detuvo a media frase viendo su blusa y se midió sus pechos con las manos. "¿Soy yo, o mis pechos están mas grandes?" pregunto. Shinji estaba a punto de tener un ataque debido a una exposición excesiva a una Asuka condenadamente ardiente, cuando ella se dio cuenta de su compañía. "Oh si... Shinji... ¡¡IDIOTA!!" gritó Asuka, arrojando una almohada a varios cientos de millas por hora al estomago de Shinji, dejándolo sin aire. Él recupero el aliento usando sus poderes pero aun, el nunca espero que los pechos de Asuka crecieran con solo pensarlo. Shinji decidió que tenia que ser mas cuidadoso con lo que pensaba, por que sus poderes podrían sacar lo mejor de él.

Shinji se levanto y golpeo la puerta que los separaban a ambos. Esta fue abierta violentamente por una molesta pelirroja alemana, quien lo miraba lista para matar. "¡¿Que?!" exclamó ella.

"Solo quería decir, que lo siento por ser un idiota" dijo Shinji. "Se que no debería haber mirado. Lo siento". Asuka le dio un empujón que hizo que cayera sobre su trasero. Entonces se rió y dijo, "Esta bien, estas perdonado. Buenas noches"

"Eh, ¡buenas noches!" respondió Shinji antes de que Asuka cerrara la puerta. Entonces se pregunto si siempre había sido tan fácil de conseguir el perdón de Asuka. Con ese pensamiento, él omnipotente Shinji volvió a la cama.

* * *

"Asi que eso es todo" dijo Misato, sin prestar atención al resto del personal de NERV que estaba en el puente de mando. "¿Ustedes dos entienden la operación?"

"¡Si, señora!" respondieron Shinji y Asuka.

"Ok, el ángel se esta acercando. ¡Prepárense para el lanzamiento!" ordeno Misato.

Dentro del Eva Unidad 01, Shinji tenía la intención de usar sus poderes para hacer ese combate tan fácil como fuera humanamente posible. O como en su caso, divinamente posible. Él sonrió ante la idea y se preparo para el lanzamiento de su Evangelion. "Oye Shinji, ¿Estas listo?" le pregunto Asuka.

"Tan listo como siempre" respondió Shinji "¿Y tu?"

"¡Solo fíjate a quien le preguntas!" exclamo Asuka.

"Ok, lo siento, mala pregunta"

Hubo un momento de silencio antes que Asuka dijera, "Para responder a tu pregunta, entonces si, estoy lista"

"Es bueno escuchar eso" dijo Shinji.

"¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Vamos, acabemos con esto de una ves!" dijo Asuka

"¡Ángel a la vista, Capitán Katsuragi!" dijo Makoto Hyuga.

"¡Bien!" grito Misato "Eva Unidades 01 y 02 ¡LANZAMIENTO!"

Shinji y Asuka fueron impulsados en el aire mientras la música empezaba con una gran avalancha de notas. Entonces descendieron dándole una patada al ángel, sabiendo que este se dividiría en dos. Sin embargo, después de la patada, el ángel se vino abajo de espaldas, definitivamente muerto. La música se detuvo con un chirrido y Misato estaba con su boca abierta. "Que... mier-" empezó a decir.

"¡El ángel esta muerto!" interrumpió Makoto, con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza, habiendo apenas detenido a Misato de maldecir en frente del Subcomandante.

"¿El ángel esta... muerto?" cuestiono Asuka.

"Muerto y bien muerto" respondió Shigeru Aoba.

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Era así de fácil?" pregunto Asuka, ligeramente molesta.

"Creo que sí" dijo Shinji, sonriendo a si mismo, ya que había echo al ángel tan quebradizo como un huevo para esta batalla. Eso hacia su vida más fácil, así como también la vida de todos. "Bien, mejor le digo a Kaji que en realidad no había mucha necesidad de esa rutina con coreografía" dijo Misato aun en desconcierto absoluto.

"Supongo que así es, pero mira el lado bueno" dijo Ritsuko. "El ángel fue eliminado fácilmente. Batallas fáciles son batallas buenas ¿No es así?"

"Así es. Gracias a Dios por eso" murmuro Misato.

Shinji sonrió cuando Misato dijo eso.

Y en una lejana playa en Hawai, Dios se inclino en su silla y sonrió de la misma forma en que Shinji sonreía. "¡Duro con ellos, chico!" dijo con una risita, mientras daba un sorbito al jugo de un coco perforado, volviendo luego a relajarse. Incluso Dios necesita unas vacaciones de ves en cuando ¿cierto?

* * *

Notas del traductor:

Bien, primer capitulo de mi primer intento por traducir un fic. Me tomo mas tiempo del que pensaba, ya que le di varias revisiones para estar seguro de que todo estaba correcto, pero vamos, es una experiencia bastante entretenida, y aunque me tome tiempo espero llegar hasta el final. Espero que les guste esta versión de Shinji Almighty, y cualquier comentario o critica siempre es bienvenida.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Shinji Todopoderoso**

**Capitulo 2**

Escrito por: UnderAGlassMoon

Traducido por: Ferovz

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Neon Genesis Evangelion no me pertenece, así como cualquiera de sus personajes. Ellos pertenecen a Anno y su equipo en Gainax.

* * *

"¡¿Que quieres decir con que no podemos ir a Okinawa?!" grito Asuka, totalmente consternada.

"Eso mismo" respondió Misato totalmente impasible, con su lata de cerveza en la mano.

"¡¿Por que diablos no?!" demando una furiosa Asuka.

Shinji podía dibuja la escena en su cabeza: Misato vestía un pantalón lila y una chaqueta azul con vuelos y adornada con cordones de oro. En sus manos tenia una capa roja, la muleta del torero. Ella estaba de pie en medio de la arena, con Shinji como único espectador, arriba en las galerías. Asuka entraba y tomaba la forma de un toro con cuernos afilados. Misato sostenía la muleta, tentando y enfureciendo a la bovina, tratando de provocarla para que atacara.

"Por que ustedes dos están en servicio" respondió Misato, sacando a Shinji de su pequeño ensueño.

"Pero... ¿No puedo ir y dejar a Shinji y Rei aquí defendiendo la ciudad?" continuo Asuka.

"La respuesta sigue siendo no, y sabes la razón por la que no puedo dejarte ir" dijo Misato, poniendo sus pies firmes en el asunto.

"¡Argh!" gruño Asuka, sintiéndose vencida. Pero ella aun tenia una carta que podía jugar, aunque en su mente eso le señalaba una total desesperación "¡¿Shinji?! ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?" exclamó Asuka.

En ese momento, Shinji presiono el botón universal de 'pausa' haciendo que todo se detuviera. Entonces invoco el calendario divino, quedando con un gran libro abierto en frente de el. "Hmm, el próximo ataque de un ángel esta programado para mañana" señalo Shinji. "Entonces si lo aplazamos una semana o dos, podríamos ir a Okinawa si hiciera que Misato viera su error usando mis poderes. A todo esto ¿Realmente quiero ir a Okinawa? ¡Ni siquiera puedo nadar!"

Shinji se sentó y evaluó el dilema mientras todo a su alrededor seguía totalmente quieto. Finalmente, después de mucha deliberación consigo mismo, decidió que no iría a Okinawa y dejaría que los eventos siguieran su curso. Descongeló el tiempo y vio que Asuka seguía esperando una respuesta suya.

Pero Shinji había olvidado que le había preguntado.

Asuka comenzaba a verse molesta. "¿Y bien? ¿Que acaso un gato te comió la lengua?" pregunto. Shinji parecía un conejo apuntado por un foco, así que se vio obligado a pausar el tiempo para recuperar la compostura. "¿Que diablos me preguntó Asuka?" se cuestiono Shinji, hurgando en su memoria. Pero la búsqueda resulto en vano. "¡Argh! Esto se esta volviendo molesto" gritó.

No obstante una idea le ilumino el cerebro. ¿Por qué no solo rebobinar el tiempo a cuando Asuka le hizo la pregunta? Era la solución perfecta. Shinji se imagino un control remoto gigante, a la deriva por las profundidades del universo. Entonces imaginaba que el botón de rebobinado era presionado y vio como todo se movía hacia atrás unos pocos segundos. Luego puso pausa cuando Asuka iba a abrir la boca para hacerle la pregunta a Shinji. Contento con eso, presionó play una vez más.

"¡¿Sinji?! ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?" exclamó Asuka.

_Ah_ pensó Shinji. _Eso era lo que quería_. "Bien, de alguna forma estaba esperando esto" respondió. "Tenemos que estar en servicio ¿Cierto?"

"Oh, por todos los cielos ¿No puedes ser mas masculino? ¡No hay nada peor que un hombre domesticado!" Asuka gritó con exasperación.

"A mi me gustan los hombres domesticados" señalo Mistado después de dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

"¡Para ti estará bien!" exclamó Asuka. "Y por otro lado..."

Shinji presintió que Asuka estaba apunto de comenzar a desporticar por largas horas, haciendo que las personas con la mas sólida constitución parecieran enclenques. Por esa razón, alcanzó su control remoto universal y presiono el botón de 'mute' para un bien merecido descanso de la voz de Asuka. A pesar de que el pensara que Asuka era condenadamente sexy, había momentos en que un botón de 'mute' venia a la mano.

* * *

Asuka había decidido que harían la mayor parte de no poder ir a Okinawa, yendo a la piscina olímpica de NERV, a por un poco de relajación y descanso. Shinji tenía algunas tareas pendientes de física, pero asigno a Pen-Pen la labor de hacerlas por él, pero no había sido fácil.

"A ver, Pen-Pen ¿Te gustaría hacer mi tarea de física?" preguntó Shinji. El pingüino sacudió su cabeza indignado antes de intentar escapar a su refrigerador. "Vamos, Pen-Pen. Sabes que eres mejor en física que yo" rogó Shinji. "¡Te daré una sardina!" El pingüino volvió su cabeza ante la oferta de comida, pero volvió a menear la cabeza, decidiendo que una sardina no era suficiente para hacer la tarea de ese humano. "¿Dos sardinas?" insistió Shinji. El pingüino sacudió la cabeza una vez más. "Ok… ¿Qué tal cuatro sardinas y una lata de cerveza?" intento esperanzado. Y con eso, el acuerdo quedo cerrado.

Shinji había llegado a la piscina junto con Asuka y Rei, pero sabía bien que no era el mejor de los nadadores. En realidad, su estilo de natación era comúnmente conocido como 'ahogarse'. Él miro a las aguas y trago saliva. Podría tener poderes Divinos, pero su temor por esa húmeda cosa azul que llenaba la piscina lo hacia incapaz de moverse.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Shinji?" le preguntó Asuka, con una sonrisa burlona. "¿Le tienes miedo al agua?"

"Eh… ¡Claro que no!" dijo Shinji.

"Ok ¡Entonces estarás bien si yo hago esto!" grito Asuka. La pelirroja le dio un empujón por la espalda, que lo mando en picada directo a la parte mas profunda de la piscina. Shinji sin duda se habría ahogado, si no se da a si mismo la capacidad de nadar en el momento en que toco el agua. Entonces se pregunto por que había hecho tanto alboroto. Él era Dios después de todo.

Shinji nado alrededor un poco, tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva habilidad. Asuka no lo entendía. "¿Por qué no querías meterte?" pregunto ella.

"¡No lo se!" le respondió Shinji. "¿Vas a venir? ¡El agua esta genial!"

"¡Bien! ¡Lo haré!" dijo Asuka, antes de saltar junto a Shinji.

Shinji puso sus brazos frente de el para cubrirse del agua que salpicaba por la entrada de Asuka en la piscina. También había girado su cabeza y reía mientras varias gotas le caían encima. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirar, Asuka estaba lejos de reírse. Su mano izquierda inadvertidamente había aterrizado en una posición bastante conveniente, justo encima de los pechos de la pelirroja. "¡¡¡TÚ MALDITO IDIOTA!!!" rugió ella. Shinji se aseguro de apagar la función corporal del dolor cuando Asuka le dio un gancho derecho tan poderoso, que habría echo que Mohamed Ali estuviera orgulloso. Él en realidad sintió como se elevaba fuera del agua con la sola fuerza del puñetazo.

"¡Nunca vuelvas a acercarte a mi!" advirtió Asuka con vehemencia. "¡Ahora entiendo tu estúpido juego, pervertido!" Shinji dejo que su cuerpo flácido flotara sobre la superficie del agua, mientras Asuka salía fuera de la piscina y rápidamente caminaba por la puerta. Él siguió flotando allí, contento de haber apagado su capacidad de sentir dolor justo a tiempo. Volvió su cabeza para mirar a su izquierda y vio a Rei sentada al borde de la piscina. Ella parecía más bien perpleja.

"No logro entenderlo" le dijo ella.

"¿Qué no entiendes?"

"No logro entender por que Asuka te golpeó"

"¿Qué no era obvio?"

"No, realmente no"

_Ah, es verdad,_ pensó Shinji._ Rei no tiene idea alguna de intimidad corporal, tal y como cuando fui por primera ves a su departamento. Probablemente debería explicarle ese concepto. Podría serle útil algún día_.

"Bueno, Rei" empezó Shinji, "Yo toqué a Asuka en un lugar inapropiado"

"Si, sus pechos, ¿Por qué ese lugar es inapropiado?"

"¿Eh?" dijo Shinji, sorprendido por la respuesta tan directa. "Bien, em, ese lugar se considera inapropiado debido a que es uno de los lugares privados de las mujeres"

"¿Y no que los hombres tienen pechos también?" pregunto Rei.

Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Shinji, "Eh, realmente no"

"Bueno, tu como hombre tienes pezones y eso implicaría que tienes pechos, ¿No es así?"

Varias gotas más aparecieron en la cabeza de Shinji._ ¡¿Cómo llegaron a cuento los pezones?!_ Gritó en su cabeza. "¿Sabes que mas, Rei? Que tal si solo dejamos esto como que ese es un lugar inapropiado para tocar a una mujer, a menos que las personas sean amantes realmente cercanos. Probablemente deberías ser capas de recordar eso"

"¿Entonces tu y Asuka son amantes?" preguntó Rei.

"¡NO!" grito Shinji, perdiendo repentinamente toda flotabilidad natural de su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a salir del agua dijo, "¡Asuka me golpeó! ¡¿Lo viste?! ¡Yo la toque en un mal lugar y ella me golpeó! ¿Entiendes? ¡Eso te quiere decir que NOSOTROS NO SOMOS AMANTES!"

"Ya veo" dijo Rei. "Ok, creo que lo entiendo ahora"

La boca de Shinji colgaba abierta ya que Rei lo había sorprendido una vez más. "¿De verdad? ¿Lo entiendes?" preguntó.

"De verdad" respondió Rei, dándole al muchacho lo que podría considerarse como una sonrisa. Después de todo, era Rei. "Eh, ok" le dijo Shinji. "Me alegra que hayamos aclarado eso. Ahora iré a disculparme con Asuka, ¿Ok?"

"Muy bien. Yo seguiré nadando un poco mas"

"Genial"

Shinji salió de la piscina y se dirigió a los vestuarios en búsqueda de cierta Alemana pelirroja. Pero al parecer ella no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Busco alrededor de los vestuarios una y otra ves, sin encontrar el menor rastro de ella. Había decidido no utilizar los poderes que Dios le había dado para ubicarla, prefiriendo dirigirse a las duchas para limpiar el agua clorificara de la piscina de su cuerpo y cabello.

Él entro a la habitación donde estaban las duchas. Estas estaban separadas en cubículos en favor de la privacidad, ya que NERV había descuidado el hacer vestuarios distintos para hombres y mujeres en la piscina. Entonces vio que una de las duchas ya estaba siendo usada. _Así que Asuka esta en la ducha. Oh bueno, me disculpare_ _luego_ pensó Shinji.

Sin embargo, el agua de la ducha de Asuka se detuvo y Shinji quedo repentinamente paralizado. Él no sabía si era miedo o incertidumbre, pero una cosa era segura, ¡No podía mover un solo músculo! Pasaron treinta segundos completos cuando Asuka salió envuelta en una toalla. Ella lo vio e inmediatamente, la expresión de satisfacción se transformo en un ceño de disgusto. "¡¿Viniste a por más, estúpido pervertido?!" rugió Asuka. "¡¿Por qué tengo que…"

Pero cuando Asuka avanzo dispuesta a asesinarlo, su pie resbaló en el húmedo suelo de baldosas y salió volando hacia delante. Ella habría caído dándose de lleno en el rostro si no hubiera sido por Shinji, que de alguna manera había logrado agarrarla entre sus brazos. Toda la escena era un cliché. Asuka había literalmente caído a los brazos de Shinji, y ambos se quedaron mirándose con ojos llenos de deseos.

"Shinji… idiota…"

"Asuka…"

"Saludos" dijo Rei, quien justo había entrado a la zona de las duchas. Ahora tanto Shinji como Asuka se quedaron paralizados, mientras Rei pasaba junto a ellos. Ambos parecían conejos en medio de un cruce con focos apuntándoles de todas direcciones. Rei no hizo alboroto ante la posición en la que se encontraban sus dos compañeros pilotos de Eva, y caminó indiferente metiéndose en el cubículo de una ducha, dejando a Shinji y Asuka en un estado de completo y total asombro, ante la revelación de que alguien había simplemente pasado junto a ellos cuando se miraban a los ojos con ella en los brazos de él.

"Em, ok, eso si que fue extraño" dijo Shinji.

"Declaración del mileno" dijo Asuka, aun mas sorprendida que Shinji. "Podrías eh… bajarme de una ves"

"¿Ah? ¡Oh por supuesto!" Dijo Shinji, alejándose de ella. Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente antes de que Shinji lograra hacerse paso hacia un cubículo, después de que se diera un cabezazo contra la puerta. Asuka salio a tropezones de la zona de duchas, sintiéndose mareada de asombro ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

Dios estaba en un jacuzzi acompañado de tres hermosas chicas hawaianas, disfrutando sus vacaciones. Él sonrió ya que sabia de los predicamentos en que Shinji se había metido en la piscina. Le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja y dijo, "No creas que no iba a hacerlo interesante para ti, Shinji." Entonces soltó una ligera risa y se echo hacia atrás, permitiendo que el agua caliente y burbujeante lo remojara, mientras entraba en un profundo estado de relajo.

* * *

Ocurrió entonces el descubrimiento del ángel dentro del Monte Asama, un volcán ubicado en el centro de la isla de Honshu. El ángel aun estaba en un estado embrionario y la decisión de captura había sido tomada. Decisión radical, controversial y que Shinji obviamente ya había visto una ves. Misato tenía planeada toda la operación para capturar el ángel. Shinji tenía planeada la operación para avergonzar a su padre también.

Shinji vio como Gendo Ikari aparecía arriba en el puesto de comando y camino hacia su asiento. El subcomandante Fuyutsuki ya estaba presente e intentaba contener la risa. "¿Qué ocurre, Fuyutsuki?" le preguntó Gendo.

"Nada, Ikari" respondió Fuyutsuki, con tensión evidente en su voz. Gendo ignoro lo que fuera que allá sido y camino a su asiento unas ves más. Comenzó a sentarse y nunca noto un extraño cojín colocado estratégicamente en su silla.

"¡PPPPFFFRRRT!" fue el ruido que salio del trasero de Gendo. El comandante se estremeció mientras la totalidad del Dogma Central rompía a reír. Shinji se sonrió, sabiendo que había valido la pena influenciar la mente de Fuyutsuki, usando sus poderes Divinos para una broma de ese calibre. Gendo parecía bastante enojado y Fuyutsuki aun intentaba contener la risa, aunque bastante en vano.

"¿Fuyutsuki?" preguntó Gendo con fastidio.

"Si… Ikari" respondió el subcomandante, luchando aun mas para evitar reírse.

"¿Eso fuiste tu?"

"Si… Ikari" dijo Fuyutsuki antes de rendirse y romper a reír a carcajadas también.

Con esa importantísima tarea completada, Shinji volvió su atención a las instrucciones de la inminente misión de captura. "Por lo tanto, necesito que Asuka o Shinji se preste como voluntario para bajar allí y asegurar el ángel" dijo Misado.

"¿Por qué no puede ir la niña modelo?" pregunto Asuka.

"El Eva Unidad 00 no esta diseñado para el equipo tipo-D" explicó Misato. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"No, señora"

"Bien. Así que ¿Cuál de los dos irá?" Pregunto Misato

"Yo no soy quisquilloso" dijo Shinji.

"Yo tampoco" añadió Asuka. "Aunque pienso que si voy, podría probar que soy la piloto de Eva definitiva ¡Luchando bajo presión y temperaturas extremas!"

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Misato. "Si, si, supongo que también esta eso. Shinji ¿No estas así de motivado para ir y capturar al ángel?"

"Bien, no realmente" dijo Shinji.

"¡Entonces esta decidido! ¡Asuka ira al ataque! Shinji, tu estarás como respaldo" declaro Misato.

"No es que yo lo necesite" dijo Asuka con indignación.

"Solo son procedimientos estándares para la operación" señalo Shinji.

"Como sea" finalizo Asuka.

* * *

Un centro de comando móvil había sido establecido cerca de una fisura en el suelo la que llevaba a un río subterráneo de lava. El objetivo se encontraba en ese río y Asuka bajaría y lo capturaría. Ella aun esta molesta por verse gorda debido a su traje de conexión modificado, pero todo sea por salvar a la humanidad.

"¡¿Por que Shinji no se ofreció para esto en ves de mi?!" gritó Asuka mientras aguardaba la hora de inicio.

"Lo hizo, solo que tu decidiste ir en ves de él" señalo Misato.

"Como sea" fue la respuesta de Asuka. "¡Es solo que odio estar en este traje de conexión inflado con mi Unidad 02 atrapada en una armadura gorda!"

"Es eso, o una lenta y dolorosa muerte dentro de la lava" dijo la voz de la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi. "Has tu elección"

"Ok, ya capte la idea" gimió Asuka.

"Shinji, ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Misato.

"Yo estoy bien" respondió Shinji con una sonrisa.

"¡Es bueno escuchar eso!" grito Misato. "Ok ¡Pongamos en marcha el espectáculo!"

_En realidad, estoy condenadamente aburrido. Realmente estoy tentado de presionar ese botón de 'acelerar', pero me temo que podría perderme la acción, _pensó Shinji. _Entonces el plan es, en cuanto Asuka capture al ángel, hacerlo escapar y permitir que Asuka lo mate de un golpe. De esa forma, todos estamos felices y nadie sale herido. Bueno, con excepción del ángel por supuesto. Ahora solo tengo que esperar._

Shinji vio como el Eva Unidad 02 era levantado, preparándose para descender al río de lava. "Aquí no pasa nada" dijo Asuka mientras su Eva se acercaba más y más a la lava. Ella sentía que el calor aumentaba considerablemente mientras descendía, incluso comenzaba a hacerla sudar. Sin embargo, ella se mantenía segura y preparada para la tarea en cuestión. Antes de darse cuenta, su Eva se había sumergido en la lava y continuaba bajando más y más y más.

Entre más profundo estaba, sentía que se ponía aun más caluroso, al punto de que se estaba volviendo muy incómodo. Pero ella apretó sus dientes y continuo con el descenso, mientras el equipo de NERV observaba desde la superficie.

"¿Cómo se encuentra ella?" preguntó Misato.

"Todo parece estar bien" respondió Ritsuko. "El flujo del refrigerante es normal. Luz verde para continuar." Misato asintió mientras seguía enfocada en el video alerta a cualquier acontecimiento. Asuka también mantenía sus ojos abiertos, pero la visibilidad en la lava era prácticamente cero.

"¿Aun no encuentras nada, Asuka?" pregunto Misato.

"No, aun nada. Para empezar apenas y puedo ver algo, incluso con los escaners encendidos al máximo" respondió Asuka.

"Entendido. Bien, la MAGI dice que estas en la ruta correcta, así que deberías ver al ángel pronto"

"Ok, mantendré los ojos abiertos"

Después de otros cinco minutos, hicieron contacto con el ángel. Asuka lo capturo y Shinji comenzó a trabajar con sus poderes. Entonces el ángel escapo según el plan y Asuka lo ataco con su cuchillo progresivo.

Sin embargo, el ángel no murió como estaba planeado.

"¡Asuka! ¡Ten cuidado!" gritó Misato.

_¿Cómo puede estar pasando eso?_ pensó Shinji con horror_. Quería que el ángel muriera pero no ocurrió. ¡Creía que Dios me había dado todos sus poderes! ¡¿Qué esta pasando?!_

"¡Asuka a perdido su cuchillo progresivo!" grito Ritsuko

"¡Shinji! ¡Arrójale el tuyo!" ordenó Misato.

"¡Si, señora!" respondió Shinji.

"¡Apresúrate con ese cuchillo, Shinji!" gritó Asuka.

"¡Ya va en camino!"

Pero Shinji no podía sacar las dudas de su mente. _Tal ves perdí la habilidad de usar los poderes de Dios. ¿Pero por que ahora? ¿Por qué en medio del ataque de un ángel? Se que funciona contra los Ángeles ya que funciono contra el último que enfrentamos. ¿Pero por que mis poderes no sirven ahora? Dios ¡Respóndeme! ¡Dime por qué!_ gritaba en su mente. _Necesito saber el por que. Quiero ayudar a Asuka, de verdad, pero ¡No puedo! ¡Soy tan inútil como la última ves que sufrí este calvario!_

"El ángel esta muerto" dijo Misato

"Pero el refrigerante de Asuka" dijo Ritsuko. "Todas sus líneas han sido cortadas"

"Levanten a la Unidad 02 lo mas rápido posible" orden´p Misato.

"¡Si capitán!" respondió Maya.

"¡Capitán Katsuragi! ¡Todas las líneas de la Unidad 02 se han roto! ¡Esta descendiendo en la lava!" grito Shigeru.

"Dios mió, no" dijo Misato con horror.

Entonces, el personal de NERV vio como la Unidad 01 agarrando un tramo de las líneas de refrigerante, se lanzaba dentro de la lava. "¡No! ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, Shinji?!" grito Misato.

"¡Esta tratando de salvar a Asuka!" exclamó Maya.

"¡Él podría morir, maldición!" grito Misato.

"La Unidad 01 a detenido el descenso de la Unidad 02" reporto Makoto.

"Shinji… ¿Lo logro?" pregunto Misato.

"Si capitán, lo logro" respondió Makoto con un suspiro de alivio. "Gracias a Dios por eso."

* * *

Después de que la Unidad 01 fuera sacada de la lava, Shinji seguía sentado en su cabina de contacto, preguntándose que había salido mal. ¿Qué había impedido que sus poderes funcionaran? Mientras lo pensaba, rezaba por poder hablar con Dios para encontrar las respuestas. Rezó por poder hablar con Dios y hacerle las preguntas que necesitaba. Y así nada mas, el tiempo se detuvo y Shinji se encontró siendo sacudido hacia otro lugar instantáneamente.

Se encontraba arriba en las nubes, de hecho, estaba de pie sobre una. Había un hombre sentado frente a él, detrás de un escritorio cubierto de papeleo, un portátil y varios teléfonos. Estaba escribiendo sobre un papel, aparentemente muy ocupado. Shinji se sorprendió de la apariencia del hombre. "Es usted… ¿Robert De Niro?" preguntó Shinji.

El hombre miro hacia arriba y se quito sus gafas de lectura antes de mirarlo a los ojos. "Oye chico, Robert De Niro no tiene nada conmigo" respondió el hombre.

"Ok… ¿Entonces quien es usted?"

"Yo soy el Arcángel San Miguel" respondió el hombre. "Entonces por consecuencia, soy el secretario de Dios."

"¿Dios tiene secretario?" pregunto Shinji levantando una ceja.

"Así es chico, Dios tiene secretario. No te creerías toda la burocracia involucrada en enviar las almas al cielo o al infierno, ¡Ya te lo digo!" dijo San Miguel. "De todas formas, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Se que no estas muerto, así que realmente no deberías tener nada que hacer aquí conmigo"

"Em, yo quería hablar con Dios"

"Dios no se encuentra en este momento. ¿Qué no puedes leer?" pregunto el arcángel señalando hacia otra nube. Tenia un cartel que decía **'Oficina de Dios' **y debajo, había un mensaje que decía **'De Vacaciones'**.

"Se que Él esta de vacaciones, pero me dijo que si necesitaba contactarme con el, debería rezar" señaló Shinji.

"¡Él le dice eso a todos! ¿Quieres que piense que eres especial o algo?" pregunto San Miguel con un tono molesto.

"Bueno, estoy en el puesto de Dios por el momento y…"

"¡Eeeh! ¡Momento! ¡Momento! ¿Acabas de decir que tu eres el que esta en el puesto de Dios?"

"así es, ¿Por qué?"

"¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso en primer lugar?! ¡Te hubiera puesto en contacto con el jefe de inmediato su hubieras dicho eso, chico!"

"Oh, ok. Lo siento"

"Descuida. Voy a poner al jefazo al teléfono"

Shinji espero mientras el arcángel San Miguel conversaba brevemente por el teléfono antes de colgar. "Si, claro, Dios te recibirá" le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Solo una cosa antes de que me vaya" dijo Shinji.

"Ok. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Por qué es que se parece a Robert De Niro?"

El arcángel se rió y dijo, "Me preguntan eso muy a menudo, sabes. Bien, para hacerlo breve, Dios creo a Robert De Niro a mi imagen"

"Veo que a Dios le gusta hacer eso, ¿eh?"

"¡Será mejor que lo creas! ¿Ves al Arcángel San Gabriel? Es igualito a Christopher Walken. ¿Y el Arcángel San Rafael? Ese se parece a Al Pacino" señalo San Miguel mientras se reía.

"¿Alguna razón en especial?" pregunto Shinji confundido.

"Absolutamente ninguna, chico. De todas formas, adelante. No querrías hacer esperar a Dios"

Shinji entonces se encontró en el balcón de un hotel. Tenía una vista sobre la playa y terminaba lejos en el horizonte. El sol se ponía en el cielo, con una deslumbrante mezcla de rojo, naranja, violeta y azul oscuro. La vista lo dejaba a uno sin aliento, preguntándose en que lugar de la Tierra se le otorgaba un espectáculo tan increíble. Él no solía darse cuenta de la belleza de la naturaleza, pero esta escena era por mucho demasiado maravillosa para ser ignorada.

"¿No es agradable?" pregunto Dios, uniéndose a Shinji en el balcón.

"Es estupendo" respondió Shinji. "Nunca había visto una puesta de sol como esta"

"Tal ves deberías prestar mas atención al mundo que te rodea. Entonces serias capas de ver mas cosas parecidas" sugirió Dios.

"Probablemente. Antes estaba demasiado envuelto con mis propios problemas para darme cuenta" dijo Shinji con un suspiro. "¿Puedo preguntar en donde estamos?"

"Estamos en Hawai. La isla grande" respondió Dios. "Es la primera parada en mis vacaciones."

"Es un buen comienzo"

"Seguro lo es. De todas formas, ¿Querías verme por algo?"

"Así es" dijo Shinji. "Hoy me vi involucrado en una batalla contra un ángel. Bueno, no realmente yo, sino que Asuka. Usted ya a de saber todo sobre eso creo"

"Claro, hasta el mas mínimo detalle."

"Entonces debería saber que cuando intente usar mis poderes para hacerle la batalla mas fácil a Asuka, nada ocurrió, y aun tuve que zambullir mi Eva en la lava para salvar su vida" dijo Shinji.

"Estas comenzando a ver algunos aspectos interesantes de mi trabajo, Shinji" explico Dios. "Alguna veces, incluso como Dios, ahí ciertos eventos que no puedo detener o cambiar bajo cualquier circunstancia. Lo que paso hoy fue un ejemplo de eso. Esas cosas ocurren cuando la suerte o el destino tienen algo, escrito en piedra, que debe ocurrir."

"¿Entonces el destino decidió que el ángel casi matara a Asuka?" preguntó Shinji, con un ligero tono de amargura.

"No del todo. Tu estabas predestinado a salvar su vida" señalo Dios. "Y salvar su vida fue lo que hiciste."

"No lo había visto de esa manera. Entonces me esta diciendo que incluso si usted hubiera querido cambiarlo, ¿No habría podido?"

"Eso es correcto. Que salvaras la vida de Asuka estaba destinado a suceder sin importar lo que pasara. Tal y como dije, esos son los pequeños detalles que hacen mi trabajo interesante. Muchas personas creen que la humanidad esta dispuesta como en un tablero de ajedrez frente a mi. Eso no es verdad. Existen otras fuerzas que trabajan también" explico Dios. "Cuando hice a la humanidad imperfecta, arroje esas cosas dentro, solo para darle un poco de sabor a la mezcla. Eso es solo parte de la belleza de la humanidad."

Shinji se quedo allí ponderando las palabras de Dios por un momento. Tenía suficiente sentido, pero aun no entendía algo del todo. "¿Por qué estaba destinado a salvar la vida de Asuka hoy?" preguntó.

"Eso es cosa del destino" respondió Dios. "Es como preguntarme el significado de la vida"

"¿El significado de la vida? Creía que usted lo sabría. Quiero decir, usted es Dios"

"¿Realmente pensabas que yo sabría el significado de la vida? ¡No tengo idea! Deje eso para que la humanidad lo descubriera" dijo Dios entre risas.

"Realmente usted es diferente al Dios que me había imaginado, y al Dios que los cristianos dicen que es"

"Todos tienen su propia imagen de mi. La idea de Dios es subjetiva. Solo ocurre que tu sabes como soy realmente"

"Si, así creo. La ultima cosa que esperaba que se pareciera a Morgan Freeman"

"Espera lo inesperado" rió Dios. "De todas formas, vamos Shinji. Estoy seguro que tienes mucho que hacer"

"Bien, así lo haré. Muchas gracias Dios"

"No hay problema, Shinji. No hay problema"

Shinji se encontró que ya no estaba en Hawai ni tampoco en su Eva. Estaba sin su traje de conexión y caminaba junto a Asuka. Se dirigían hacia las aguas termales que se encontraban cerca del volcán. Aparentemente aun no se decían nada, pero el silencio fue roto al instante. "Shinji, cuando saltaste a por mi… ¿Solo estabas siguiendo ordenes?" preguntó Asuka.

"No" respondió Shinji. "Salte antes de que cualquiera siquiera pensara en darme una orden"

Sin previo aviso, Asuka puso su mano en la mejilla de él y le dio un beso en la otra. "Gracias… Shinji" dijo ella. "Eso fue… muy valiente de tu parte… creo que realmente te debo una"

La mente de Shinji estaba procesando a máxima potencia. _¡¡¿¿Ella acaba de besarme en la mejilla otra vez??!! ¡¡¿¿Que demonios esta ocurriendo??!!_ gritaba en su cabeza. Todo se veía tan irreal y tuvo que pellizcarse, esta ves en la cadera, para estar seguro de que no era un sueño. No, no lo era.

Llegaron a la hostería que precedía a las termas. Asuka se dirigió al lado de las mujeres, después de sonreírle y despedirle con la mano. Shinji le respondió la señal, sin entender muy bien como es que se estaba llevando tan bien con Asuka sin tener que usar sus poderes Divinos.

Shinji se deslizo fuera de sus ropas y entro a las termas, donde pronto se le unió Pen-Pen, quien había echo autostop todo el camino hasta allí. _Asuka me golpea sin sentido, el mismo día me besa en la mejilla. Luego en la piscina me da un muy apropiado gancho dejándome sin sentido, y hoy me vuelve a besar en la mejilla. No entiendo nada, _pensó Shinji. _Eso es algo que el poder de Dios no puede hacer… no te puede ayudar a entender algo tan complicado como una mujer._

_

* * *

_

Notas del traductor:

Bien, aquí ya esta el segundo capitulo, lo habría tenido listo antes pero tuve algunos... inconvenientes. El próximo espero tenerlo listo para el sábado, y promete un aumento en la cuota de humor. Haré lo que pueda por mantener una cuota de por lo menos un capitulo a la semana, pero con la vuelta a clases no puedo prometer mucho. En fin, espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo, ya nos veremos en la próxima entrega, con más de SEELE, más ángeles y por supuesto más risas.

P.D: Como siempre, cualquier comentario o crítica es bien recibido, y si alguien encuentra algún error agradecería que me lo hiciera saber.


End file.
